Fate Stay Heart Preview
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: Una nueva guerra ha comenzado, 7 masters de diferentes mundos, un solo objetivo, conseguir el santo grial, hasta quelos sentimientos se pongan de pormedio, amor o deseo... PREVIEW


_**Fate Heart**_

_**Prologo / Preview**_

_**Por**_

_**Evan de la Rosa**_

El sol había terminado la jornada de aquel dia, pronto dejo de alumbrar el cielo nocturno para después bajar lentamente a reposar dejando a la luna, que aunque no podía emitir luz propia como el astro rey, estaba bien acompañada de las estrellas acompañada de las estrellas el segundo turno para poder alumbrar el cielo el cual se había cubierto de un color oscuro en la ciudad conocida como Fuyuki.

En las afueras de la ciudad que también se había alumbrado gracias a las luces de los comercios, un gran castillo se alzaba en una colina, una estructura inglesa construida hace siglos por la familia que ahí había habitado por años, pero ahora solo alguien moraba en ese lugar.

Posada observando por la ventana del despacho principal una mujer contemplaba el cielo nocturno que se postraba.

Vaya que sitio tan tranquilo, y pensar que hace 10 años fue el escenario de una guerra –comentó aquella mujer de cabello de ébano y ojos azules con una sonrisa- me alegra d- detuvo sus palabras por un momento, en el cielo, pudo observar en el horizonte como algo acompañaba a las estrellas por un momento, un pequeño punto luminiscente tintineaba, pronto aquel punto descendió con velocidad hasta la tierra, estrellándose contra el piso al oeste de donde se encontraba, en el interior del bosque.

¿Que fue eso? – se preguntó a si misma mientras daba media vuelta y se encaminaba afuera de su hogar.

Sin saber que aquel punto, era tan solo un augurio de un evento mortal.

…

Hao-sama que ocurre –En uno de los riscos del gran cañón en Estados unidos, una joven chica africana se acercaba, de 15 años aproximadamente, cabello peinado a lo afro y piel morena se acerco a una figura que yacía sentada a la orilla del risco, debido a las horas nocturnas o se observaba nada, solo se podía escuchar la risa que aquel ente emitía, riendo de una forma maniaca que infundía temor a aquel extraño que la escuchara, al escuchar la pregunta de su acompañante, paró su risa y exclamó – Nada Opacho, solo que nuestro sueño esta cerca – dijo, aunque el manto oscuro impedía la visión, se podía notar algo en la mano derecha de aquel individuo, una marca adornaba su mano, una marca como si fuese pintada con sangre, una marca que indicaba una cosa.

La guerra había comenzado.

…

Así que esto es la tierra, muy diferente a Earthland –comentó una voz masculina la cual caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Fuyuki, con la mirada baja, caminaba por la multitud de personas que se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares, pronto, una lagrima cayó por la mejilla del hombre el cual su rostro no se podía ver por su cabello azulado que la cubría.- Lo siento….

…

No puede ser, lo destruí hace diez años, como puede ser que de nuevo esto ocurra – Con rabia una mujer exclamo mientras golpeaba la mesa.

Yo tampoco me lo explico – a su lado, un hombre intentaba calmar la ira de la mujer, pero ponto también exclamo con una voz fuerte – Pero hay que detenerlo.

Ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer Shirou, no somos masters esta vez, así que la guerra no nos incumbe –del otro extremo donde se encontraban la mujer de cabello negro comentó con una voz fría.

¿Como puedes decir esto Tohsaka? - Exclamó Shirou con rabia. – Ilya de nuevo está involucrada.

Por eso Shirou –dijo ella interrumpiéndolo- nosotros ya no podemos intervenir en esta guerra, pero ahora, tenemos a dos masters nuevos de nuestro lado.

¿Dos? – Preguntó la mujer que se hallaba a lado de Shirou – ¿De que hablas Rin?

Ella no respondió nada, solo que en su rostro se había pintad una sonrisa.

…..

¿Que es esto? –se preguntó mientras observaba la marca en su mano derecha.

Es lo que te acredita niño.

¿Acredita? –preguntó confundido mientras observaba a la mujer que se encontraba junto a el- ¿como que?

Como un mago en la guerra del santo grial, Ventus…

…...

Y cual es tu sueño…. – Preguntaron los masters

Quiero vengarme de los que me hicieron pasar por la humillación…

Reconstruir mi imperio desde sus inicios…

Quiero poder liberar a mi tierra…

Eliminar a la dinastía Romanov y ser el zar…

Una familia…

…..

Quiero poder liberar mis pecados…

No puedes escapar de tu destino niño –comentó el padre de la iglesia, el cual se bajaba del pulpito y caminaba en dirección al chico – Solo tienes de dos, ganar, o morir…

….

¡Ataca Lancer! – A la orden de su master, el implacable luchador se acercó a su oponente apuntándole con la lanza de jade en forma horizontal con gran ferocidad.

….

Te veré en el infierno –con una sádica sonrisa, la mujer disparó de sus armas, liberando una lluvia de balas las cuales se dirigían a su contrincante.

…..

Mátalo –con un grito desgarrador, aquella maza de músculos se habla lanzado contra Archer apuntando ambas hachas de hueso a su cuerpo esperando desgarrarlo-

Esquívalo –El esquivó con facilidad el ataque lanzado saltando dos metros hacia atrás, observando a Berseker con una sonrisa- demuéstrame lo que tienes.

….

Lo siento mucho –con lagrimas en los ojos, cayó al suelo de cuclillas postrando sus manos ante el charco de sangre que estaba a sus pies mientras su servant cumplía su deber- Espérame Erza…

….

Pronto Shinigami – Exclamó Medusa con una sonrisa sádica mientras reía a la luz de la luna –pronto pagaras, ¿verdad amigo mio?

Si amiga, pronto nuestros sueños se cumplirán – dijo riéndose acompañando a su ama.

Y dime chico, ¿Tú eres mi master?

_**Fate Stay Heart….**_

_**Próximamente….**_

_**Notas del autor: hola gente bienvenidos al prologo Preview de este nuevo escrito, Fate Stay Heart, combinando a personajes de animes como Soul Eater, D-Gray man, Kingdom Hearts y demás, este es un Preview, pronto publicare otros dos previews de otros crossovers que tengo en mente, el objetivo es ver cual se publicara primero, aquí que comenten si quieren ver esta historia próximamente, por ahora me despido**_

_**Evan de la Rosa dice adiós como Siempre.**_

_**Con un hasta luego.**_

_**Y un**_

_**Sayonaraaaa.**_


End file.
